Alien
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Fluffy things happen when the Doctor lets Rose get Take That's Progressed album.


**Alien**

The Doctor could hear a low hum, like someone was singing in the distance. He was stood in the TARDIS console checking their flight path and Rose – as far as he knew – she getting changed into something more suitable for their next adventure. Rose was the only other person in the TARDIS though and since it wasn't him singing he knew it had to be here. He followed the voice to get closer to it. As he wandered through the corridors of the TARDIS, the voice became clearer. He had never heard Rose sing before but he quickly learnt that her voice was as beautiful as she was. Because he most definitely thought she was beautiful, there was something about her short blonde hair and deep brown eyes, something about the way she cared about everything and everyone she met, something about her that just made her so beautiful. No. That wasn't right. It wasn't something about her, it was everything about her. Rose was just so beautiful to him.

He wasn't close enough to be able to understand everything Rose was singing but he was able to catch the odd word. "when… …young". He reached Rose's room and found the door was half open, peeping in he saw Rose dancing around carelessly, her blonde hair flying up and down as she bounced around. He saw the CD player on the desk and heard the song it was playing coming to a close. Rose stood momentarily, impatiently staring at the CD player waiting for the next song to begin, the Doctor smiled even though she couldn't see him and just leant against the doorframe watching her.

"Alien Alien Alien Alien Alien Alien Alien Alien" Rose sang along the second the lyrics began and the Doctor couldn't help but laugh. Rose jumped in shock and turned to look at him with a shy smile.

"Is that why you wanted this album was it? A song about aliens? Really Rose?" the Doctor asked in amusement.

"You're the one who took a Take That fan from 2005 when they only just got back together forward in time to 2011 when they brought out Progressed. I didn't ask for us to find ourselves in 2011 but what fan could resist buying a future album?" Rose asked with a cheeky smile.

"You know I really shouldn't have let you buy it?" the Doctor told her. "Laws of time and all that. If you were to take that album back to 2005, the paradox it could cause would have such horrific consequences."

Rose laughed, her expression full of fake horror, "You mean, the world could end because I'm a Take That fan?"

"Exactly!" the Doctor replied. "So no taking the album out the TARDIS."

Rose grinned, "Good thing I'm not going to be leaving the TARDIS then isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," the Doctor agreed.

Rose went back to her singing as the song hit a chorus, "_We are the aliens, we are, we are, we are alien. God loves the aliens, we are, we are, we are alien. All the animals in the park, alien. And all the strangers that wake up in the dark are waiting for the light to come on._" She broke off and burst out laughing.

The Doctor watched her suspiciously, "What?" he asked.

Rose struggled to stop laughing enough to explain what she was finding so funny, "This song…"

"What about it?"

"It's you."

The Doctor's eyes widened, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"It says 'We are the alien' and that's so you. The alien who comes and captures innocent girls from earth and runs off with them" Rose laughed. She managed to slow her laughing eventually.

The Doctor rolled her eyes, "This is another reason you shouldn't take this album out of the TARDIS, you're going to any up offending every non-human you ever meet with it the way you're going."

Rose smiled innocently, "I have no idea what you mean," she replied. Then a thought hit her, "Hey! Do you think Take That are friends with an alien and that's why they wrote this song?" Shock entered her expression and voice "Maybe you've met Take That and this song is about you!" she burst into a fresh fit of giggles.

The Doctor gave her an exasperated look but his amusement was obvious, "Honestly Rose is a good thing I love you or you would be annoying as hell."

Rose stopped laughing instantly, "You think I'm annoying?" she didn't give him chance to reply before added, "Wait. What did you say?"

The Doctor looked away from her, "Nothing," he swiftly tried to change the subject, "Anyway, why'd you stop singing?"

Rose didn't allow the subject changed, "Doctor, did you just say what I think you just said?"

"It really depends what you think I just said," the Doctor replied being purposely difficult.

"Did you… Did you say…" Rose struggled, hardly daring to believe she had heard right, "That you love me?"

The Doctor nodded, seeming to have lost his tongue. Rose stared at him in shock for a short moment, taking in what had just happened, "I love you too," she replied.

The Doctor grinned and stepped into her room, a moment later he pulled her into his arms. Rose pulled back just slightly and initiated a kiss which the Doctor quickly returned, before just hugging her close again.

"You know what this means?" Rose said, smiling broadly. The Doctor looked at her, waiting for her to explain, "Alien has to be our song now."

**A/N: I feel like a traitor to the Doctor/Master fandom for writing this. Drose fluff. I don't write Drose anymore. I don't write fluff anymore. And I JUST DROSE-IFIED TAKE THAT D: xD R&R?**


End file.
